A Piece of You
by CarrotPaprika
Summary: Sebuah keusilan yang berbuah manis. Kesempatan emas tidak datang dua kali, kan? Wonkyu one shoot. Siwon x Kyuhyun. Already posted on AFF to celebrate 1013 day. Warning: SMUT! Don't like, don't read! You've been warned!


**A Piece of You**

 **Characters:** Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

 **Pairing:** Wonkyu

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine. I just own the plot.

 **Summary:** Sebuah keusilan yang berbuah manis. Kesempatan emas tidak datang dua kali, kan?

 **Warning:** Smut! and a little OOC maybe

* * *

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap matanya. Ia bangkit dari ranjang lalu mengambil ponselnya dari meja nakas. Sambil menguap, Kyuhyun membaca pesan-pesan yang dikirim untuknya. Beberapa dari Leeteuk dan Shindong yang menyampaikan bahwa mereka berangkat pagi-pagi ke gym dan mungkin akan pulang agak lama. Kyuhyun mendengus. _Baiklah, jadi aku ditinggal sendirian,_ pikirnya. Ia lalu mengambil baju dari lemarinya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Semalam, beberapa member Super Junior berkumpul di _dorm_ mereka sekadar untuk minum-minum dan mengobrol, tapi hanya Leeteuk Shindong, dan Kyuhyun yang memutuskan untuk menginap di dorm. Member lain pulang ke apartemen mereka masing-masing atau rumah orangtua mereka. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae tak ikut karena pekerjaan di Jepang.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Ia sedikit lapar tapi terlalu malas untuk menyalakan kompor, jadi ia membuka kulkas untuk melihat barangkali ada sesuatu yang bisa langsung dimakan. Kyuhyun mengambil sebungkus _potato chips_ milik Shindong yang isinya tinggal separuh dan beberapa buah apel. Selain itu, hanya ada berbotol-botol _soju_ , bir, dan air mineral. Mata Kyuhyun terpaku pada sebuah botol dengan cairan bening di dalamnya, di botol itu terdapat sebuah catatan.

 _Impor dari Zimbabwe. Jangan diminum atau kau akan menyesal._

 _Hyukjae._

 _P.S. Barang mahal._

 _P.S.S. Ini serius._

 _P.S.S.S. Aku tidak main-main._

Kyuhyun mendengus. Lagipula, apa istimewanya minuman itu, terlihat seperti air mineral biasa. Lalu seulas seringaian muncul di bibir Kyuhyun. Ia meminum air tersebut kemudian tersedak. Kyuhyun meringis setelahnya, rasanya sangat aneh. Ia mengusap mulutnya dengan lengan kausnya. Di botol tersebut tak ada label yang menunjukkan kandungan cairan di dalamnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali botol itu ke tempatnya setelah mengisinya dengan sedikit air mineral agar Eunhyuk tak curiga.

Ia lalu menyalakan televisi di ruang tengah sambil menghempaskan diri di sofa. Tangannya memencet-mencet _remote_ , mencari _channel_ yang bagus, tetapi acara di Sabtu pagi sungguh membosankan. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan menonton siaran berita pagi dan menontonnya dengan bosan sambil memakan camilannya.

Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang menyelinap memasuki _dorm_.

"Oh, kau rupanya."

Siwon memasuki dorm dengan tubuh penuh keringat. Ia hanya memakai kaus singlet dan celana _training_ serta sepatu olahraga. Kyuhyun menebak, ia selesai melakukan _jogging_ , rutinitas yang tak pernah alpa dilakukannya. Bulir-bulir keringat yang menuruni wajahnya membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan muka. Diam-diam jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ini.

Selama ini Kyuhyun menyimpan perasaan khusus kepada Siwon, namun ia tak pernah mengatakannya langsung. Hanya diam-diam mengaguminya, lalu mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaannya jika pria itu memeluknya atau melakukan _skinship_ di atas panggung.

"Aku sengaja mampir ke sini. Di mana yang lainnya?" tanya Siwon, membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Sedang ke gym."

Siwon manggut-manggut. "Aku ingin menumpang mandi. Boleh pinjam handukmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Handuk bersih ada di lemariku. Ambil saja sendiri." Siwon langsung memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, semenit sesudahnya ia menyampirkan handuk putih di bahunya dan menggumamkan terima kasih kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Siwon sudah masuk ke kamar mandi, itu artinya ia bisa menenangkan diri sejenak setelah jantungnya sedikit menggila karena kehadiran pria itu. Entah berapa lama lagi ia harus menahannya. Tapi ia juga terlalu takut mengakuinya di depan pria itu langsung.

Siaran berita pagi ini cukup membosankan. Setelah informasi mengenai naiknya harga tukar mata uang Won terhadap Dollar, dilanjutkan dengan ulasan tentang pendidikan kebudayaan Korea di sekolah-sekolah di luar negeri. Kyuhyun merasa bosan, saat seperti ini ia ingin sekali bermain _game_ atau sejenisnya. Namun ia tak membawa PSP atau laptop _gaming_ -nya ke _dorm_. Akhirnya ia mematikan televisi dan memutuskan untuk melakukan _chatting_ dengan temannya di ponsel sambil memakan apelnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap lehernya. Entah mengapa ia merasa gerah. Padahal saat ini di Korea bukanlah musim panas. Bahkan AC ruangan tengah juga belum dimatikan sejak semalam. Ia menyentuh dahinya. Bukan gejala demam, batinnya. Lalu, entah dari mana datangnya, Kyuhyun merasakan ngilu di pusat tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke bawah dan sangat terkejut melihat gundukan di celananya. Seingatnya, sepagian ini tak ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terangsang. Atau mungkinkah karena kedatangan Siwon? Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Siwon sangat jarang memberinya efek hingga seperti ini kecuali saat pria itu bertelanjang dada dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan napas terengah-engah atau di dalam mimpi basahnya tentang pria itu.

Ia tersentak. Pastilah minuman yang ia curi dari Eunhyuk penyebabnya. Pantas saja jika lelaki itu memberi peringatan. Namun sebagian diri Kyuhyun juga menyalahkan Eunhyuk yang tak memberi keterangan lengkap mengenai minuman itu.

Kyuhyun tak punya banyak pilihan. Tangan kanannya tak sengaja menyentuh bagian atas celananya dan ia menggigit bibir menahan perasaan nikmat yang melandanya. Sepertinya minuman itu turut serta berperan membekukan otaknya karena sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun nekat menarik resletingnya dan menyelipkan telapak tangan ke dalamnya. Ia menahan agar mulutnya tak terbuka. Peluh mulai menuruni pelipisnya seiring dengan perasaan aneh yang menjalari seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun merayap ke balik kausnya, meraba-raba buah dadanya yang montok. Hal itu menambah rasa nikmat yang dialaminya. Kyuhyun nyaris mendesah kencang ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ia terperanjat dan segera menarik tangannya dari balik kaus dan celananya lalu buru-buru menarik resletingnya menutup. Sebuah bantal sofa ia letakkan di pangkuannya untuk menutup bukti gairahnya.

Siwon terlihat lebih segar setelah mandi. Ia hanya memakai celananya dan bertelanjang dada. Rambutnya yang basah ia usap-usap dengan handuk Kyuhyun, namun tetesan air tak sepenuhnya lolos dan bergerak menuruni dada dan punggungnya yang berotot. Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu menelan ludah. Keadaan Siwon hanya memperparah situasinya yang berada di ujung tanduk. Ia ingin segera kabur dari situ namun kondisi celananya pastinya tak akan lepas dari pengamatan Siwon.

Siwon melingkarkan handuk di lehernya lalu duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengejang menahan napas, posisinya sungguh terdesak. Siwon dengan santai mengambil _remote_ televisi dan menyalakan benda itu.

"Apa ada acara yang bagus?" gumamnya.

Ia mengganti-ganti _channel_ sementara Kyuhyun di sampingnya bergerak gelisah. Pada akhirnya Siwon mematikan televisi karena memang tak ada acara yang seru untuk ditonton. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, keningnya mengerut.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah, Kyu? Apa kau sakit?" Siwon menyentuh kening Kyuhyun untuk memastikan ia tak apa-apa.

"Ah, t-tidak, _hyung_." Kyuhyun bergerak menghindari Siwon.

"Kau juga terlihat begitu diam hari ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Siwon terlihat tidak puas namun ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Baiklah. Aku akan melihat apa ada sesuatu untuk dimasak. Kau belum makan pagi, 'kan, Kyu?" ia beranjak berdiri dari sofa, dalam prosesnya tangan kirinya tanpa sengaja menekan bantal di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Aaahn..."

Siwon membeku. Kyuhyun merona. Tanpa sadar ia melenguh keras ketika Siwon menekannya tepat _di sana_. Ia mengutuk diri sendiri dalam hati. Ia juga tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan kepada Siwon.

Siwon memalingkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun, lalu menatap tangannya yang masih setia menempel di permukaan bantal sofa.

Kemudian dengan cepat ia menarik bantal itu, bahkan Kyuhyun pun tak sempat menghentikannya. Kyuhyun memekik.

Pandangan Siwon tertuju pada selangkangan Kyuhyun yang terlihat menggembung. Ia membuka mulutnya tanpa suara, lalu melempar pandangan penuh tanda tanya kepada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, malu menderanya. Memang ini hal yang cukup wajar bagi laki-laki, tapi mengapa harus di depan Siwon?

Setelah menghabiskan waktu nyaris tiga menit dalam keheningan yang canggung, Siwon akhirnya beranjak.

"M-maaf untuk hal itu. Mungkin s-sebaiknya aku pergi untuk memberimu privasi." Ia tergagap.

Siwon berbalik untuk mengambil kausnya yang ia tinggalkan di kamar mandi, namun sebelum ia melakukannya, suara lirih Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab soal ini."

Siwon mengangkat alis lalu kembali berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Maaf?"

"Ini separuhnya salahmu, _hyung_. Jadi sebaiknya kau melakukan sesuatu mengenai... hal ini." Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Ia menunduk malu setelah mengatakannya. Walaupun situasinya aneh, mungkin sebaiknya ia berterus terang mengenai perasaannya kepada Siwon.

Pria yang lebih tua itu menghampiri Kyuhyun. Masih merasa bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun ia pun bertanya. "Apa maksudmu separuhnya salahku, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya lagi. Ia tak kuasa menatap mata Siwon yang kini berjongkok di depannya.

"A-aku menyukaimu, _hyung_." Kyuhyun berkata dengan suara lirih, namun masih bisa terdengar di telinga Siwon.

Siwon melebarkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya yang selalu menghindar tiap ia peluk atau cium menaruh hati padanya. Diam-diam senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Sekaligus merasa lega karena perasaannya yang terpendam tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Biar kuluruskan, jadi kehadiranku membuatmu jadi seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia ragu apakah sebaiknya berterus terang mengenai minuman aneh milik Eunhyuk. Walaupun memang kedatangan Siwon turut serta membuatnya begini, terutama saat pria itu bertelanjang dada seperti saat ini.

"Aku.. aku meminum air dari botol Eunhyuk _hyung_ yang ternyata itu obat... perangsang. L-lalu kau membuat gairahku makin terpacu."

Siwon mengangkat alisnya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia mengecek isi kulkas untuk memastikan ucapan Kyuhyun. Namun ia juga merasa senang mengetahui perasaannya yang terbalas. Ia meletakkan tangannya di paha Kyuhyun, yang membuat lelaki itu berjengit, lalu menepuknya lembut.

"Aku harus jujur jika aku juga menyukaimu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun membuka wajahnya, terkejut. Ia menatap wajah Siwon, mencari tahu apakah pria yang lebih tua daripadanya itu tengah bercanda. Tapi yang ia lihat adalah, sorot matanya menunjukkan ketulusan. Hati Kyuhyun menghangat, ia sangat senang bahwa perasaannya saat ini terbalas. Namun ia juga tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya mereka berdua lakukan selanjutnya. Kecuali...

Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa dan menarik pria di depannya untuk ikut berdiri. Posisinya kini cukup dekat dengan tubuh Siwon hingga ia dapat merasakan napas pria itu menerpa wajahnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai wajah pria itu. Siwon terkejut, namun selanjutnya ia justru menyandarkan wajahnya pada usapan telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Maukah kau... menyentuhku, _hyung_? Sentuh aku sepenuhnya, luar dan dalam." bisik Kyuhyun.

Siwon menahan napas. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Kyuhyun memintanya melakukan _itu_. Memang ia tadi meminta Siwon bertanggung jawab, tapi Siwon mengira Kyuhyun hanya meminta sedikit _bantuannya_ , mungkin sebatas meminjamkan tangan atau apa.

"Kau yakin?" bisik Siwon dengan suara berat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menunduk, tak berani memandang wajah Siwon. Detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun memekik karena Siwon menarik tangannya menuju kamarnya. Ia mendengar Siwon membanting pintu menutup. Kyuhyun dengan ragu-ragu mendekati ranjangnya dan duduk di tepian ranjang. Siwon masih berdiri mematung di hadapannya. Kyuhyun menatap dada telanjangnya. Tiap tarikan napas Siwon membuat gairahnya semakin naik. Ia bergerak menyentuh perut berotot milik Siwon, membelainya lembut. Siwon mengejang, ia mulai merasakan celananya sesak.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon agar ia duduk di sampingnya. Siwon dengan ragu-ragu menyentuh sisi tubuh Kyuhyun, mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang masih tertutup kaus lalu turun ke pinggulnya.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Di panggung biasanya pria itu tak segan mencium pipinya atau keningnya, berkali-kali. Ia bahkan tak ragu mencium bibirnya walaupun secara tak langsung dengan terhalang kertas. Namun kali ini, Siwon meminta izinnya untuk menciumnya secara langsung. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga Kyuhyun bisa merasakan napas pria itu menerpa wajahnya. Bibir mereka kemudian bersentuhan lembut pada awalnya, namun entah siapa yang memulai melumat dan membuat ciuman itu makin panas. Mereka tak pernah melepaskan diri hingga pasokan udara di paru-paru mereka mulai menipis. Kyuhyun yang pertama melepaskan tautan mereka, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, wajahnya memerah.

"Jadi seperti ini rasanya?" gumam Siwon. Kyuhyun menunduk tersipu.

"Apa kau belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" Kyuhyun memukul bahu Siwon pelan.

"Tentu saja sudah. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku menciummu, bukan? Sudah jelas rasanya berbeda." Kyuhyun memukul lagi bahu Siwon.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. Ia mengusap sisi wajahnya dan memainkan anak-anak rambut di pelipisnya. Sementara itu tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menyentuh sisi tubuh Siwon, terasa kokoh di bawah jemarinya. Bibir mereka bertautan lagi, perpaduan manis, lembut, gairah, posesif, menjadi satu. Lidah Siwon memainkan belahan bibir Kyuhyun, menuntutnya untuk membuka, yang diterima begitu saja oleh _maknae_ itu. Jilat, hisap, decak, adu, belit, begitulah permainan mereka, menambah panasnya suasana di kamar Kyuhyun.

Siwon meraih ujung kaus yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, menariknya ke atas dan memaksa mereka memisahkan diri untuk sementara. Namun begitu kaus itu melayang ke sudut ruangan, mereka kembali berciuman, lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Jemari Siwon meraba sisi tubuh Kyuhyun lalu naik ke dadanya, meraba putingnya yang sensitif. Kyuhyun melenguh, melepaskan bibirnya dari tautan Siwon lalu menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Sentuh aku lagi." Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Siwon kembali ke dadanya, terutama daerah areolanya. Siwon menyeringai, ia sempat beberapa kali menggoda Kyuhyun di panggung dengan menyentuh dadanya namun ia tak menyangka si _maknae_ begitu menyukainya.

Siwon kemudian menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke puting Kyuhyun, memutarinya, mencubitnya hingga Kyuhyun menggelinjang dan mendesah penuh nafsu. Ia menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang dan menarik Siwon hingga pria yang lebih tua itu menindihnya. Siwon mengecup dagu Kyuhyun lalu turun ke lehernya, menandainya dengan bekas kemerahan yang mungkin akan tertinggal beberapa hari lagi. Kyuhyun merasakan gairahnya begitu tinggi dengan semua rangsangan yang diberikan Siwon, ia melempar kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Ciuman Siwon kini turun ke dadanya, kembali menandainya di sana, lalu merayap ke putingnya dan ia berteriak. Siwon sempat khawatir jika teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar hingga ke luar, namun ia tak mendengar kegaduhan yang biasa ada di setiap kehadiran _hyung-hyung_ nya, jadi ia kembali meneruskan invasinya terhadap tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah menurunkan resletingnya sendiri lalu melepas celana jeans-nya, dibantu oleh tangan Siwon yang meloloskannya dari kakinya. Siwon menatap gundukan di celana dalam Kyuhyun, ia yakin bahwa sedikit lagi pria yang lebih muda daripadanya itu akan dengan mudah melepaskan gairahnya dengan sedikit sentuhan. Titik lembab terlihat di celana dalamnya, mengonfirmasi perkiraan Siwon. Ia pun memberanikan diri.

Kyuhyun mendongak, matanya terpejam erat dengan mulut terbuka saat Siwon menyentuhnya _di sana_. Badannya bergetar menahan nikmat. Namun ketika Siwon memberikan sedikit tekanan, ia tak mampu menahannya lagi. Punggung Kyuhyun melengkung seraya memekik keras. Kini celananya sangat basah.

Siwon menatap takjub. Ia sangat menyukai suara Kyuhyun, namun hari ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar desahan, pekikan, lenguhan dari bibir penuh dosa tersebut. Siwon menjadi tak sabar, ia ingin mendengar lagi dan lagi suara-suara tersebut. Ia membuka celananya yang terasa sesak sekaligus celana dalamnya. Sejenak membiarkan Kyuhyun menenangkan diri dari getaran-getaran pasca meraih puncaknya.

Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya lalu tanpa sengaja menoleh ke bawah, sontak wajahnya memerah dan ia memalingkan muka. Sedikit khawatir akan sakitnya karena _ukuran_ Siwon begitu besar. Namun kemudian ia yakin bahwa lelaki itu pastilah akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

Sentuhan Siwon di kulit pahanya membuat Kyuhyun kembali gemetaran. Setelah mencapai orgasme, sepertinya saat ini setiap reseptor penerima rangsang di tubuhnya semakin sensitif. Pelan-pelan Siwon melepaskan celana dalam Kyuhyun yang sudah begitu basah. Kyuhyun mendesah ketika Siwon menumpukan badannya pada tubuhnya, ia lalu melingkarkan tangan pada punggung pria itu. Leher dan dadanya cukup basah akibat ciuman-ciuman yang diberikan Siwon padanya.

" _Hyung..._ " rengek Kyuhyun. "Lakukanlah."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lalu mengecup keningnya lembut. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui hal ini menuntun jemari Siwon lalu mengecupnya sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Napas Siwon beradu memandang Kyuhyun yang saat ini terlihat begitu menggairahkan. Kyuhyun melepas jemari Siwon, tatapannya sayu.

Atas instruksi Kyuhyun, Siwon memenetrasi Kyuhyun dengan jarinya. Ia tersentak dengan kehangatan di sana, tak lupa memastikan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja karena ia mengejang.

"Sakit?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siwon mengecup bibirnya. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun merasa lebih santai sebelum melanjutkannya lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun lebih tenang dan mulai menikmatinya. Ia merintih ketika Siwon menambahkan jarinya serta menggerakkannya secara acak, mencari-cari titik pusat sumber kenikmatannya.

Kyuhyun melenguh protes saat Siwon mengeluarkan jarinya. Namun ia menelan ludah saat pria itu mulai memosisikan dirinya. Ia merasa gugup sekaligus tak sabar. Sedikit ragu-ragu, Kyuhyun membuka kakinya agar Siwon dapat bergerak leluasa nantinya. Dilingkarkannya kakinya di pinggang Siwon sebelum pria itu mulai bergerak.

Jeritan tertahan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia menggigit bibirnya hingga sedikit berdarah saat Siwon melakukan _nya_. Rasanya sungguh aneh, dan sedikit sakit. Siwon mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah lalu mengganti jemarinya dengan bibir tebalnya. Kyuhyun menghisap bibir itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari sakit di bagian privasinya. Dengan sabar, Siwon menunggu _dongsaeng-_ nya untuk membiasakan diri sekaligus menstimulasinya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan di dada, pinggang, perut, dan paha Kyuhyun.

Ia baru melanjutkan gerakannya setelah Kyuhyun mengangguk padanya, memberikan kepercayaan untuk menuntaskan hasratnya bersamanya.

"Angh.." Kyuhyun melenguh saat Siwon menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu Siwon, membuat kulitnya kemerahan di jejak cakarannya. Siwon tak peduli dan melanjutkan invasinya.

Kyuhyun terus mendesah dan mendesah, mengisi gendang telinga Siwon dengan suara-suara erotis yang otomatis menjadi favoritnya setelah alunan nada yang biasa ia dengarkan di panggung atau studio, namun kali ini ia ingin egois, ia ingin hanya dirinya seorang yang bisa mendengar suara seperti ini. Ketika ia menemukan titiknya, lengkingan tinggi keluar dari belah bibir sintal yang juga menjadi candunya. Siwon makin mempercepat gerakannya membabi buta, mengejar puncak kenikmatan yang sedikit lagi ia capai bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah tak karuan. Peluh membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya yang menggelinjang seiring kerasnya dorongan yang Siwon berikan padanya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan teriakan maupun desahan yang ia pekikkan akan terdengar ke luar atau tidak. Tubuhnya memeluk erat tubuh Siwon, sedikit menyulitkan gerakan pria itu tapi ia tak peduli karena _hyung_ -nya ini sangat mampu memuaskannya. Kyuhyun meraih wajah Siwon untuk menatapnya sejenak dalam pandangan penuh gairah kemudian mencium bibirnya. Napasnya makin tersengal ketika gelombang itu melandanya, dadanya terasa sesak, begitupun sesuatu di perutnya kemudian Kyuhyun merasakan basah mengenai perutnya sendiri.

Siwon masih melanjutkan gerakannya. Geraman-geraman kasar terdengar dari belah bibirnya yang ia sembunyikan di leher Kyuhyun. Ia menyentak saat dia rasa Kyuhyun semakin ketat lalu menyemburkan benihnya jauh ke dalam kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Ia ambruk di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Pria yang lebih muda itu mengelus surainya dan mengecup keningnya lembut. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal setelah orgasme hebat melandanya.

"Kita harus berterima kasih kepada Eunhyuk."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Ia melenguh ketika Siwon melepaskan diri lalu meraih kotak tisu di samping tempat tidurnya untuk membersihkan dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun. Setelahnya, Siwon menyelimuti tubuhnya dan mengecup keningnya.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."

Kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya sebelum memejamkan mata. Ia menikmati usapan-usapan Siwon sebelum menghilang ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Siwon meraih ponselnya dari saku celana yang teronggok di lantai, berniat mengunggah sebuah status seimplisit mungkin yang tak diketahui maknanya untuk menggambarkan perasaannya hari ini, namun sebuah pesan dari Leeteuk membuatnya berhenti sejenak.

 _Apa kalian sudah selesai? Aku dan Shindong pergi ke kedai ramyeon dekat asrama karena kudapati suara mencurigakan dari dalam kamar. Kita perlu bicara._

Oops.

Sepertinya Siwon masih harus menyelesaikan satu hal lagi.

-THE END-


End file.
